Talk:Edens Zero Wiki
Literal Translations So we used to make this kind of discussions in the Forums but since Wikia got rid of those I guess this is a good place to discuss it. Anyway, so far, we have been using official translations from Crunchyroll but a good point has been made to also mention literal translations since the two aren't always the same. So now we voting on where to have them. The choices are to have them in the opening sentence as such: :Example Translation (Kanji Rōmaji lit. Literal Translation) is a.... It could also go in the trivia section as: :The technique's name Kanji could also be translated as X, Y or Z. Or it can go in the infobox underneath the romanized name. I, myself, would prefer it was placed in the opening sentence than the infobox cuz people will see the |literal= section and fill it up even when it's not needed because the official is very close or even the same as the literal translation. Vote on which option you would prefer or if you don't think we should use literal translations just official ones you can oppose as well. 19:17, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :I vote for either opening sentence (Bleach Wiki has a template we can steal for this) or infobox. Im super against adding it in the trivia.-- :I vote for using literal translations, and as where to put them, I'm fine with either in the opening sentence or in the infobox. JouXIII (talk) 20:17, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :I am against including literal translations in the opening sentence as it would mean we'd be repeating the name 4 times in the first line alone. In my opinion, the page title and opening line should include the official translation, the kanji and romaji. If there is anything trivia-worthy about the literal translation then I think it belongs in the trivia section. To give an example, the BNHA Wiki provides a translation of the kanji in a name in the trivia section, so I am voting for the second option. If this is not preferred though, I would vote for the infobox as well. Damage3245 (talk) 20:35, November 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Even if it's the same name it is 4 different ways because the literal translation should only be used when the difference is significant, not every single time. I do like the idea of it being in the trivia section too because it allows us to provide more information when it might be good for it to be given such as cultural references or when there are multiple possible translations. 20:54, November 27, 2018 (UTC) :Also, I don't like them being in the infobox because pages like the techniques pages are already so short with content and having bigger infoboxes makes them look worse 20:57, November 27, 2018 (UTC) If it will be added in the opening sentence i would like it to be in this format (Kanji Rōmaji lit. Literal Translation) and if it were to be added on the infobox then i dont mind either as long as its implemented throughout the wiki for uniformity. 05:13, November 28, 2018 (UTC) This discussion will close in 24 hours and so far we have 4 supports for opening sentence, 4 supports for infobox, 2 supports for trivia, 1 oppose for opening, 1 oppose for infobox and 1 (super) oppose for trivia. 00:54, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Call Whoreface in to break the tie. Though knowing him, he forgot this wiki exists-- I'm fine with either the opening sentence or the infobox. 01:09, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Opening sentence for me~ 05:25,12/5/2018 Just to put an idea out there; the existing kanji / Romaji is displayed in both the opening sentence and the infobox. We could put the literal translation is both areas as a trial run and see which of the two people like and decide if we want to keep it in both or not. Damage3245 (talk) 10:45, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Can an admin officially close this discussion since majority voted for it to be added in the opening sentence only as shown in this format Example Translation (Kanji Rōmaji lit. Literal Translation) is a.... while the infobox will only display its kanji / Romaji like before. 17:15, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Image Galleries I have created a new format for the Image Galleries, an example of which can be viewed in this sandbox here. If accepted this style of image gallery with an improved layout / formatting would be added to all of the existing Image Gallery pages. Additional sections such as Anime, Movies, Games, etc. can all be added if, and when, necessary to the Image Galleries as required. This way, none of the Image Gallery pages become too long and can be easily navigated to get to the section that the user wants to go to. Damage3245 (talk) 19:46, December 15, 2018 (UTC) I like the idea and since there aren't that many image galleries yet, implementing it will be easier now than in the future. 19:52, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Looks good and I agree with Lightning since as there aren't that many yet. 09:54, January 13, 2019 (UTC) I like it let's do it 23:50, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Awesome. I'll update the image galleries with the new format later today. Damage3245 (talk) 09:36, January 16, 2019 (UTC)